House of Novastorm
House Novastorm is a large house of military status and descent. They are seated in the Dawnmeadow Canyon and are ruled by their Matriarch Lieutenant-Colonel Olleria Novastorm of the Thalassian Mage Guard. They are an ancient family and have reigned in their homeland since elves first conquered Quel'thalas. Their ancient mother Anch'oriel Novastorm was the first to carve her way through the Canyon and mark her name down in history. Ancestral Home Primary Residence: The Dawnmeadow Canyon Historical Significance The Novastorms were founded by Anch'oriel Novastorm when the Highborne first arrived in Quel'thalas. A conqueror and a magical adept Anch'oriel and her soldiers chased out the trolls that once lived in the canyon. Anch'oriel was the first to use the Sun's rays to shatter their shamanistic foes and the first Mage Guard of the Canyon. It is said that Anch'oriel shattered a sun from the sky to give this power to the Novastorms and turn their eyes gold. Ladania, the first High Priestess of the Sun and Water, learned how to change the runes already written on the walls of the canyon and harness it. The Water Priests learned from Ladania how to use the runes and the water to enhance their Light based healing. The Novastorms have been known for their powerful magical inheritance and brutal training. They turn out some of the best Mage Guard and train many students of other families under their wings. They are historians and soldiers, keeping massive libraries of the history of Kingdom of Quel'Thalas deep in the canyon along with their magical knowledge. The Troll Wars For years the Novastorms fought back against the trolls, chasing them out of their newfound home. Anch'oriel trained all her soldiers her ways of the Sun and taught them how to defend against sources of magic. They were brutal soldiers and incredible tactitioners, but in the end it was Ladania, the first High Priestess, who sealed the deal and chased the trolls away for good. She harnessed the runes of the Dawnmeadow Canyon and gave Anch'oriel the first Oath. In life and in death every Novastorm would defend the Canyon. The soldiers who died came back as Banshees, ancestral spirits who haunt the Canyon and keep it safe. Spirits of the dead burst from the walls and began to attack and draw the trolls deep into the caves where they would be lost forever. Troll camps too close to the edge at the top of the canyon were shoved down inside to die from the rocks and rapid water at the bottom. At the devastation the Banshee's sought the trolls were chased out at last and never came back. The Oath became a tradition and every Novastorm took the lifebinding brand to keep the Canyon safe forever. In life they were the servants of Quel'thalas, the perfect soldiers and healers, and in death their bones were returned to the water they were born from to become Banshees. Forever the spirits of the Canyon would protect the family and the lives inside. They are considered harmless unless threatened or taunted. The Scourge and Fall The collapse of Silvermoon and the war of the undead brought tricky consequences to the Novastorm family. The Scourge had learned how to manipulate the Banshees of the canyon and innocent lives were beginning to be lost by rogue spirits. While the family desperately scrambled to defend themselves against the spirits and the Scourge- Miinera, the current High Priestess, came forward to propose they finally begin laying spirits to rest for good. While it ultimately saved their lives, it ended the canyons easy safety from harm. Since then it has been normalized that a Novastorm has a choice. They may be laid to rest for good or they may take the Oath to come back as a Banshee. The Novastorms were too busy scrambling to recuperate their losses that only a small few joined to support Lor'themar against the tyrant king during the Thalassian Civil War. They despised Kael'thas and all he had done and were one of the families to throw their full support behind Lor'themar. Customs and Traditions House Novastorm is Matriarchal. Only women may lead in the family and if men are to marry in it is expected they take the Novastorm name. Currently the Heir Presumptive is Velianor Novastorm and the standing Matriarch is Lieutenant-Colonel Olleria Novastorm. Every child born to the family begins training at the age six. The children are able to use and control the Light between the ages of 6 and 8 years old. There is an extensive process a person has to go through to be allowed to come train with the Novastorm family. They prefer trainees to be sent to them at a young age and be raised beside their own so they may fully take away the beliefs and strengths of the Novastorms. A jousting and Colosseum sort of tournament is held amongst the family and trainees once a year. It’s considered mostly a family reunion where everyone comes together to test strengths and ensure their beliefs are being upheld. To “graduate” from their training and to be released to pursue their own wants and dreams men and women of the Novastorm’s must go through a ritual where they are let loose alone in the caves of the Dawnmeadow Canyon. In the pitch black they must find their way out or be lost forever. The family holds Harvest Festivals twice a year. In the Spring and Fall they come together to share their trade and to allow the Noble families to meet and discuss the coming seasons. It's a Masquerade of sorts where men and women make masks to trade with each other. Many proposals and happy marriages have come together after these events. At the age 100 every Novastorm takes a life binding Oath. It is a promise to protect Quel'thalas and to never abandon or betray the people in it or their family. It is a brand goes on the small of the back and if the Oath is broken the brand instantly kills the wearer. There are many other life binding Oaths that a Novastorm takes that have different requirements. Some take Oaths to: individuals, families, militant organizations, etc. Notable Members Anch'oriel Novastorm (Founding Matriarch) Ladania Novastorm (First High Priestess) Olleria Novastorm (Current Matriarch) Velianor Novastorm (Current Heir) Adrianal Novastorm Miinera Novastorm (Current High Priestess) Jervais Novastorm Lenne'ervith Novastorm Aleric Novastorm Rhysa Novastorm Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans